


Kiss It Better

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Series: After The Bus Crash (Secrets And Desires) [1]
Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has just been beaten up and Vyvyan plans on treating his wounds. However, what he doesn't plan is what happens next...</p><p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

Vyvyan remained silent as he heard the front door open and close. He paid extra attention, noting how he heard quiet sobs and footsteps coming up the stairs. He made a mental note of the irregular rhythm of steps which alerted him to the fact that Rick had a limp. He knew it was Rick too. He was the only person it could be now that everyone had moved out of the share house. Well, not exactly moved out so much as been thrown out by Balowski. Really it was all Mike's fault for not paying any of the bills like he'd said he would. In retrospect, Vyv didn't know why he'd ever worshipped Mike like he was a hero. The smaller man had been repeating college for years on end, he couldn't get a woman for longer than five minutes, and his jokes were so bad that even the anarchist was funnier than him.  
"Shit," the punk heard the younger man hiss in pain. He sat up and ran a hand through the mess of ginger hair on his head. Usually he wouldn't have cared if he heard the sociology student struggling in pain but tonight something was different. Something felt different. Like… he needed to make sure Rick was ok.   
The medical student crept out of his room and, telling himself not to grimace, kept his face blank when he saw how badly hurt the other man actually was.  
Little drops of blood were the first thing that Vyvyan noticed. They left a trail upon the carpeted floor behind the other man as he limped his way over to his room on the other side of the landing. His jeans were torn and revealed ugly black and purple bruises on skin that had been darkened because of bruises that had already been there but almost healed. The younger man's brunette hair was littered with dried leaves and patches of mud that made his hair look disgusting. The shaved scalp on the bottom half of his head (bar the pigtails) looked like someone had tried to hack at it and had cut at his pale skin. The thing that worried Vyv the most, though, was the fact that he was crying. He rarely cried over being beaten up, regardless of whom had done it to him. Obviously something more than a beating had happened. The only question was what?  
The punk followed Rick into his room and closed the door behind him with a quiet slam. The other man turned sharply and Vyvyan flinched slightly. Rick's lip was split and bruised and there was a dried trail of blood leading from his nose down to his chin. Tears brimmed his baby blue eyes and he averted his line of sight to the bed.  
"If you're going to hurt me then go ahead. I don't give a damn," the sociology student murmured. Vyvyan shook his head and made him sit on the bed before retrieving the first aid kit sitting beside him. He opened the box and pulled out a cloth and alcohol.  
"Take off your shirt and jeans. I need to clean your wounds," he demanded firmly. He waited patiently as the other man removed his clothes at an agonisingly slow pace. When he was just in his y-fronts and socks, Vyv poured alcohol onto the cloth and made him hold his arm up so that he could clean the wounds under his arm near the axilla (or the armpit, as it was more commonly known. Being a medical student sometimes made him refer to things by the medical terminology. Not always but it did happen at times). Rick let out a small groan of pain but Vyvyan just continued applying alcohol to every wound he could find until he got to the younger man's legs. He knelt down and took extra care to clean the gashes and bruises upon Rick's tender body.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" the sociology student muttered questioningly. The punk paused for a moment before continuing to clean up the mess on Ricks legs.  
Screwing the top back on the alcohol bottle, he finished up and placed it back in the box. He closed it up and looked up at the anarchist's face.  
"Honestly? I have no bloody clue. Just an urge I got I guess. Like… a feeling," he mumbled in response. Quite frankly, he hated being nice. Being nice was confirming the stereotype that all British people were nice and welcoming and kind to each other and he wasn't that sort of person. He was violent, full of hate, and would rather break stuff than being welcoming. He'd lost the ability to be kind and loving without effort the day that he'd been put into care at the age of just 11 years old.  
After what felt like forever, Vyv got up and left, taking the first aid kit with him. He returned to his bedroom and threw himself onto his back on the bed. Whatever he felt inside for Rick needed to be thrown out of the window and permanently locked out. Rick was the sort of person who wanted meaningful relationships with women and something stable that could give him a lifetime of happiness. Those were all things that Vyvyan doubted he could provide for the anarchist so he had no chance whatsoever with the bastard. He himself had known from around the age of 15 that the gender of whoever he ended up sleeping with wasn't a problem for him but Rick was a closeted homosexual or, at the very least, a closeted bisexual. He didn't want to force himself onto the other man when he had no chance with him in the first place.  
"Stupid girly bastard. Getting under my skin. Making me question stuff that I shouldn't," the punk grumbled to himself as he dumped the first aid kit on the duvet with a grunt. He heard a quiet clearing of the throat from the direction of the door and sat up to find that the topic of his thoughts was standing in the doorway dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a grey shirt. The younger man rubbed his arm nervously and bit his lip.  
"I uh… I never said thanks for earlier," he spoke quietly. The medical student rolled his eyes and gestured for the sociology student to come in before getting up to close the door behind him. He watched as Rick sat himself down on the edge of the bed and took a seat beside him. He didn't really know why he did what he did next. Maybe he just gave in to some subconscious need.  
He held Ricks hand.  
The way the other man's skin slipped against his as he laced their fingers alerted him to the fact that they were both as nervous as each other. He turned his head to find the anarchist looking down at his lips whilst licking his own anxiously. The punk leaned in instinctively and kissed him softly. He pulled away as soon as he'd kissed him and glanced at him nervously. The sociology student hesitated momentarily before surprising Vyv by grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands and pulling him in for another kiss, this time more heated. The older mans eyes widened momentarily before he let them close and kissed him back. He eventually prodded Rick's lips with his tongue and moaned quietly when their tongues met. The anarchist pushed him onto his back and straddled him as they both made out passionately on Vyv's bed. He pulled Rick's hair and shivered when he heard and felt the man on top of him moan into the kiss.  
"Sorry. I got carried away," Rick apologised. Vyvyan shushed him and flipped them so he was on top before kissing and nipping at the sociology student's sensitive neck. He hummed and sucked his earlobe.  
"Don't apologise. I liked it," he whispered and felt his heart jump when the brunette groaned. He made the anarchist wrap his legs around his waist and rocked his hips against him slightly. He bit the younger man's bottom lip and pulled gently.  
"No. Vyvyan we need to talk about this first," Rick said as he eventually pushed Vyv off him.  
The punk sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He watched the man beside him sit up and blushed slightly. The way Rick's face was lightly flushed served as a constant reminder of what they'd been doing no more than five minutes ago and it made him eager to do it again.  
"What's there to talk about, poof? It was just a no-strings-attached snog. You don't see me in a romantic capacity and I'm fine with that," he grunted. The younger man rolled his eyes, tutting and folding his arms over his chest in that annoying way he did so often.  
"You're such a spazzy, Vyvyan! There's such thing as having a purely sexual relationship you know. Anyway, I never said that I didn't see you in that way," he said, becoming quieter at the end. The punk scrunched his face up and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. He didn't want to act like he had hope but he really wanted to be able to shag Rick whenever he wanted and not have to worry about the aforementioned arguing with him over it. He placed his hand over the anarchist's on the bed beside him.  
"So what do we call this then? Casual shagging or a relationship?" he asked. The sociology student blushed deep red, making the older man smirk triumphantly. His gaze became intense as he focussed only on the other man's face and he relished in the fact that he made the anarchist squirm a little.  
"Lets just call it casual shagging and see where it goes from there. But we can't tell anyone. It stays between us and only us until we're sure what we have is actually going somewhere," Rick suggested. Vyv thought a moment before nodding in approval and went to kiss him but was pushed away. He tutted, frustrated, and threw himself onto his back.  
"What now, you bastard?" he spoke in a mix of a grunt and whine. He listened to the brunette giggle and felt the corners of his lips twitch ever so slightly.  
"Wait until we get protection," Rick told him shyly. Vyvyan snorted as he sat up and quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Rick. We're both virgins. We're not going to catch anything and we can't get pregnant because we're both men. Why do we need one?" he asked as he tried not to burst into laughter. He watched as sudden realisation followed by crimson blush made an appearance on the sociology students face and laughed as he lunged at him. They both rolled around on the bed, fighting again.  
He was definitely looking forward to a shag now.

To be continued…


End file.
